


Lavender ribbon

by Regina15



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina15/pseuds/Regina15
Summary: Imagine what could happen after Bill got back from Paris with that gift...





	Lavender ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spymaster41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster41/gifts).

> Re-uploading this old thing for clempay18 and his friend
> 
> Originally published at: 2017-06-11

Bill was on the plane on his way back home from Paris. He sat down on his sofa in his flying office and pulled out a white box with a lavender ribbon from a bag.

One night he was going through the streets of Paris and walked past a lingerie shop, he saw a lavender, silk negligee with touches of white lace, it was tied around the waist of the mannequin.

He took the negligee out of the box and looked it one again. He closed his eyes and imagined slowly untiring it and sliding his hand inside to feel Hillary's smooth skin. It would look so good on her. Exposing her neck and the cleavage, wrapping the thin material around her breasts, tightly hugging her skinny waist, gently falling around her hips and ending high enough to expose her legs. He opened his eyes and realized his pants got really tighter. He put the the negligee back into the box and tied the ribbon. He took a moment to calm down and before he knew it they were landing.

He was in the car on the way to the White House. The image of Hillary wearing the silky nightwear came back to him...

  
"Can we go a little faster?"

  
"Of course Mr. President."

The driver speeded up but for Bill it was still too slow. He needed Hillary and he needed her NOW. He finally got where he wanted to be. Home. Of course many families before them called White House a home, it was temporary so it wasn't particularly a home, most importantly it was the people's house. But she was there, and she was his home.

  
"James, there's a white box somewhere between my luggages, I want it in the residence as soon as possible." Bill said getting out of the car.

  
"Yes sir."

  
"And I want the First Lady in the residence. NOW."

  
"Yes sir."

Bill went to the residence avoiding people who could stop him from getting what he wanted. And now he wanted Hillary. Those foreign trips without her were a pure torture. He got upstairs and saw the box on the table. Perfect. He thought.

  
"Bill!" Screamed Hillary, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately.

  
"Bonjour mon amour."

  
"I missed you so much."

  
"I missed you more baby girl. Tell daddy, what did you wear today?"

  
"Almost the whole day with this white negligee you bought me and those matching thong." He moaned and she kissed him. "Take me to the bedroom, Chelsea is sleeping at her friend's. We have plenty of time."

  
"Not so fast sweetie. I have a gift for you. Paris seemed so empty without you."

  
"Awwww." He reached to his pocket and pulled out a little key ring with an Eiffel Tower. "Oh that's beautiful."

  
"Come on sweet cheeks. I'm kidding, it's not for you. It's for Al. I love pissing him off that I get to visit all of those countries and he just gets to sit here."

  
"You're such a bad boy Billy." Hillary said while running her hands through his hair.

  
"And this is for you." Ha said reaching for the box.

  
"What is it?"

  
"There's only one way to find out."

  
She untied the lavender ribbon and opened the box. She looked up at Bill and saw this smirk on his face. She pulled out the negligee and her eyes were sparkling.

  
"Do you like it?"

  
"Bill, I love it! It's so gorgeous. Thank you."

  
"The pleasure is mine. That's one of my favorite things, you know?"

  
"What?"

  
"Buying you lingerie."

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you more. Why don't you try it on?"

  
"Give me just a second, Mr. President."

  
"And Hillary...."

  
"Hmm?"  
He came closer and whispered.  
"Don't put on and panties."

  
"Your wish is my command, sir."

  
He watched her walk away and closing the bedroom door behind her.

He poured himself a glass of scotch with ice, sat down on the couch, loosen his tie and undid the firs two buttons of his shirt. He sat there until the bedroom door opened. She came out and leaned against the wall.

Her lips were now deep boysenberry shade and the room filled with the smell of her sweet perfume. He stood up and walked to stand in front of her. "Even better than I pictured." He reached a hand out to touch her to stroke at the skin on her neck leading his fingers up to gently stroke her cheek with his thumb, his forefinger finding and resting on her lip. Her lips parted and his finger pushed gently inside her mouth, to which she responded by sucking lightly. She noticed his cock twitch in his pants every the corner of her eye. He pulled out his finger and pushed her roughly against the wall pinning her hands above her head.

  
"Bill..." she said breathlessly.  
"No, tonight call me Mr. President."  
"Yes, Mr. President."  
"That's a good girl." He started kissing her neck and marking her.

He pulled back, her cheeks were flushed, mouth slightly parted and her heart was beating like crazy. His one hand kept her hands pinned to the wall while the other one side down to untie the negligee, it slipped inside to feel her smooth warm skin. He squeezed it leaving bruises.  
"You're so beautiful. I'll never get enough of you." He said while his other hand slid down her body and also underneath the negligee pulling it apart and reviling her naked body to him. Her hands went to dispose his tie and rip his shirt open, then down to undo his belt and unzip his pants. She stared right up at him as she moved her hand to snake to his briefs, her delicate fingers finding his aching member, which was almost fully hard. Her fingernails ran along the edge of his shaft which she then began to stroke extremely slowly, causing him to hum as he pushed his hips forward to meet her movements.

He moaned and moved his hands to rest under her ass cheeks, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he took her to the bedroom and lied her on the bed.

He climbed on the bed covering her with his body, and she started kissing him everywhere. His mouth. His neck. His chest. She could not keep her tongue in her mouth. She traced it along his collarbones. His hands found their way to her body, stroking her anywhere he could. Her sides, her back, her ass.

  
She flipped them around and climbed into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her bare sex almost touching his dick. He felt the heat from her. He tongued her erotically whilst stroking her body, pulling the negligee down her shoulders.  
  
He looked down, “Mmm, gorgeous.” He complimented. He pulled her closer to him, gently rubbing her on him, his dick sliding up against the flesh of her centre.  
  
He held her close, gazing into her eyes, his hands stroking her hips while he held her. Her movements slowed and the air became thick with tension as things quickly heated up between them. He moved his lips close to hers. She closed her eyes when they kissed but always opened them in between as she couldn’t bear to miss a moment of him.  
  
He gazed down at her supple breasts, before he lowered his head to kiss her breasts before sucking a hardened nipple into his mouth.  
  
He kissed and licked around the sensitive bud, causing gooseflesh to appear, before moving his attentions to the other breast.  
  
All the while, her thrust and gyrated her hips into his, feeling the hardness of his cock pressing to the outside of her cunt.  
  
“I want you inside me,” her words drifted around his head, making him feel drunk with lust.  
  
He moved his slim digits down her warm body, scraping those nails down, causing her to writhe under him. Soon, his fingertips found their way to her warm, wet entrance. He turned his hand so his palm was facing upward as he slowly slid two fingers inside of her. Not far, only half an inch. Just to feel and tease.  
  
“Mmm,” she hummed.  
  
He gently stroked her clit with his thumb as his forefinger and middle finger pressed inside of her. She arched her back and ground herself into his lap.  
  
“Fuck, so good!” She moaned.  
  
“Yes, baby, take it.” He moved to kiss her as he pulled his fingers out of her. He licked his fingers, encouraging her to do the same as they stared into each other’s eyes. “Taste yourself.” He welcomed her.  
  
She didn’t blink as her tongue darted out and tasted the tang of her arousal, which turned her on even more, making her moan as she sucked around the end of his fingertips, and kissed him as he did the same.  
  
“You taste so sweet.” He told her.  
  
She emitted tiny breathy moans. “Uhh”  
  
“Do you want to sit on my cock, darling?” he asked. He could tell how needy she was getting.  
  
“Mm, yes please, Sir.”  
  
He gently lifted her hips and held his cock with one hand, guiding it to her entrance. She helped move and position herself over him, before slowly and gently lowering herself, letting her cunt stretch around his cock-head and she pushed down on him, allowing his thickness to fill her.  
  
A small whine escaped her throat as she buried her face into his neck, losing herself in his smell, kissing him there while he held her hips and pushed her all the way onto his cock. She bit at his neck, mewling like a kitten as he penetrated her.  
  
His eyes rolled into his head.  
  
“Oh fuck, baby, that’s it. Let yourself go, all the way down, that’s it.” He thrust up inside her as she slid down around him. There was a small amount of pain which caused her to try and hold back a little. Her hands pressed to his thighs as if pushing him away slightly, not letting herself go for fear of hurting herself.  
  
The President was far too aroused for such things and moved her hands to pull her down fully on top of him, however, he seemed mindful of going slow as he seated himself fully inside of her.  
  
They stayed still and held each other as they kissed, allowing themselves to get used to the position. He felt so good buried deep in her cunt. She began to throb around him. They both looked down at the amazing scene, seeing his cock fully disappear into her. Her hairless cunt wrapped around his shaft.  
  
He pressed his nose into her hair, smelling her before his mouth found her ear. “Ride me, darling.” He told her. She huffed out a gasp as he carried on kissing her, whilst his fingertips played with her nipples.  
  
She began to move, her hips thrusting back and forth on him as he held her. She felt as though she could fall back at any moment and gripped onto him tightly.  
  
“It’s okay, Holly, let go... I’ve got you.” He reassured.  
  
She allowed herself to relax into the position, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She slid back and forth over his cock, moving back so far as to have it almost all the way out, and then slide herself back onto him, pushing his cock all the way, deep inside her.  
  
She lost track of time as she made love to him in this position, kissing and biting his neck, ears, pulling his hair, scratching his back as she slammed her body up and down on him.  
  
She pushed him down fully on the bed as she lay on top of him, riding his dick and staring into his eyes, gripping his hair. “Want you to take me from behind.” She informed him.  
  
He smiled, before gently flipping her over onto her front. He leant down and kissed her back and shoulders. He spread her legs as he kneeled behind her.  
  
He pushed her hair away from her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. “I want to take you anally, sweetheart.”  
  
She froze. She wasn't opposed to it, but she hadn’t thought about that in a long time.  
  
“Ooof,” she looked around at him, “can we go normally for a while and then try?” She asked.  
  
“Of course.” He agreed. He moved down her body and kissed at her ass cheeks, before spreading her wide. “Mmm, honey... what a sight.” He was certainly enjoying the view. He moved his tongue to her asshole, pressing the tip there, licking, and sucking on her while she moaned wantonly below him.  
  
She could not deny just how good that felt. He pushed her ass up into the air as he moved his tongue down to her pussy lips, which were wet and waiting. He spread them with his fingers.  
  
“Fuck, babygirl, you are like candy,” He closed his mouth around her wet cunt, sucking and slurping on her, swallowing down her juices, “so sweet, my angel.” He praised as he licked her soaking wet pussy.  
  
By now she was almost crying into het pillow at how good his tongue felt. “Please.” She begged.  
  
“What do you want?” he got up onto his knees behind her.  
  
“Your cock.”  
  
“Ask nicely.”  
  
“Please, Mr. President, can I have your cock?” She begged as her head twisted around to look at him, het hair still pressed to the pillow. Ass still in the air. Legs hurting as she held herself up.  
  
He was jerking himself off at the sight of her. Her arousal grew as she watched him. It got her going so much to see him touching himself, knowing where he really wanted to put it, but not before making her cry and beg for it.  
  
“Nicer,” he warned as he delivered a firm spank to her ass.  
  
She yelped.  
  
“Please, Sir. I really really need your cock inside me."  
  
“And why should I?” he asked her with a straight face, as he carried on stroking himself. “You were pretty badly behaved tonight, princess, you know that. Good girls don't go around in negligees and nothing under when all those agents are around."  
  
“I know, Sir. Please... punish me with it?” She asked innocently.  
  
“Fuck,” he began jerking faster.  
  
“You can be rough, Sir. I deserve it.”  
  
Even faster.  
  
“Show me what happens to bad girls. Teach me how to behave. I need it.”  
  
He could not resist any longer. He sidled up to her eager cunt, and pressed the cock head to her opening, pushing in just slightly. He closed his eyes and moaned. It felt too good. He held himself still, throbbing inside of her. Scared to move for fear he might come from the feeling.  
  
He allowed himself a few seconds to adjust.  
  
“Ohhh!” She moaned.  
  
He slowly began to slide the rest of his cock into her. She was face down, ass up, legs spread wide, the penetration deep due to the angle. It caused both of them to shudder. She mewled and whined, trying not to make too much noise.  
  
He held onto her hips while she bit into the back of her hand, trying to keep herself quiet.  
  
He looked down at her.  
  
“Is this what you wanted?” he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He thrust hard into her, and she gasped against her hand.  
  
“And this?” he asked.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
“And this?” he asked every time he fucked into her, going harder and deeper each time. In between thrusts, he would simply hold his cock inside of her feeling her juice mixing with his pre-cum and beginning to drip out of her, coating his cock.  
  
He began moving faster, thrusting his hips, fucking hard into her and asking “Is that what you need? Are you a needy slut? A bad little girl? You need to be punished, don’t you?” asking her all manner of questions which could be answered with the nod of a head.  
  
He began to slap her lightly with each thrust, his smacks beginning to get harder and harder.  
  
“What do you say?” he asked you in a quiet voice.  
  
She look at him with confusion.  
  
He had a hungry and feral look in his eyes. He smacked her ass until it was red raw and stinging. The feeling of which sent jolts of pleasure to her pussy.  
  
“I said... What do you say?”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
He awarded you with one more spank.  
  
“Thank you so much, Mr. President!” She moaned into the pillow.  
  
“Turn over.” He ordered. She flipped onto her back and he lay down on top of her. “I want this...” he said as he caressed and held her ass cheeks. He was careful not to touch her where he had smacked her.  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
“May I?” he asked.  
  
She nodded. She was so pent up, she was ready for it.  
  
“I want it like this. With you on your back. I want to look at you.” He told her.  
  
Excitement buzzed through her.  
  
He stroked his cock, spreading her legs, soon finding her clit and circling it. He then moved his fingers down to her opening, slipping three inside of her, where she was practically dripping from him fucking her. He fingered her until he was properly coated, before removing his fingers and pressing one to her asshole.  
  
It felt nice. She smiled and closed her eyes. He circled her rim, spreading her wetness all around, making her nice and wet before pushing a finger inside. The squeeze was so good, he could only imagine how she was going to feel around his cock.  
  
“Fuck, you are so tight.”  
  
She tried to relax as he pushed his finger all the way inside. She began to open up a little more for him, allowing for a second finger to enter her. He pushed deep inside of her, sliding his fingers in and slowly pulling them out before pushing them back in. He found a gentle rhythm which her body responded to. Her asshole relaxed even more now, stretching around his fingers. He began to scissor his fingers, opening her up.  
  
She still had a bit of tension in her body as he fingered her rim. She felt like she was wound tightly as he pleasured her. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers from her. She suddenly felt so empty and wanted more.  
  
He began stroking himself as he lay between her legs, pressing himself to her body, nudging her leg out of the way with his. He stroked his cock to her entrance, allowing her wetness to coat the tip before he moved it down to press against her asshole.  
  
“Relax... I've got you.” He whispered as he kissed her. She held onto him tight, arms around his neck as he slowly pushed the tip inside of her.  
  
It hurt. She was sure it hadn’t hurt that much before.  
  
“Ahhh!” She cried out.  
  
Without making any sudden movements, he asked “Are you okay?” he pulled back to look at her.  
  
She winced. He only had the tip in and already she was in pain.  
  
“Yeah I’m fine... it... it hurts a bit.”  
  
“Do you want me to stop?” he asked. He stroked her face and her hair. Everything was so intimate she wanted to keep going.  
  
“No.” She pulled him forward and sank into a deep kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, exploring the inside of it, stroking along his tongue. She tried to focus more on the kissing.  
  
“Should I keep going?” he asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He very slowly began pushing the rest of the way inside her. His cock stretched her asshole. He watched her body heave and struggle to accommodate him. The feeling left his ego rather inflated. The feeling of his cock pushing into her made her pussy so wet, she was dripping onto their bed sheets.  
  
“Sweet fucking lord, you are WET!” he marvelled.  
  
“Please fuck me.” She said.  
  
“I... I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“It hurts going too slow. I think speeding up might help.”  
  
“Oh, wow... okay.” He seemed rather surprised and a bit unsure.  
  
“Just... not too hard, okay?”  
  
He stared down at her. He wanted nothing more than to take care of her. He didn’t want to hurt her. “Promise.” He kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
He began a gentle pace, soon picking up to a medium speed. The pain was subsiding and she tried to relax into it more. She even began meeting some of his thrusts by moving her hips.  
  
“Fuck!” he would cry out, tipping his head back.  
  
“You okay?” She asked.  
  
“Fucking... AMAZING! You have no idea how tight you are, how good it feels.”  
  
“Feels good for me too... touch me.” She told him as she moved his hand down to her clit. “Here.”  
  
He rubbed her in circles as he pumped in and out of her asshole. The two sensations together caused her vision to almost white.  
  
She winced and moaned and almost cried, for how good it felt.  
  
“Am I hurting you?” he asked.  
  
“No... not at all. Keep going. Feels so... fucking... good!”  
  
He obeyed her, speeding up until he was slamming in and out of her ass, his hips moving at lightning speed, rubbing her clit.  
  
He was getting close.  
  
“I’m going to...”  
  
“Now?”  
  
“Soon, honey.”  
  
“Reach over to my nightstand." she told him. His arms were longer and he could reach better.  
  
He searched the drawer, not taking his attentions away from her. "What am I looking for?”  
  
“You’ll know when you find it. Reach to the back."  
  
His eyes popped wide open after a minute, a look of surprise on his face followed quickly by a cheeky grin as he pulled out the mystery item from her drawer.  
  
She giggled as he held up a pink vibrator.  
  
“It's yours?”  
  
“Yeah, I sort of... missed you too much when You were away. Bought that for myself. Hid it here.”  
  
“That’s my fucking girl.” He leant down to kiss her hungrily, a spike in his arousal at the discovery.  
  
He found the ‘on’ button and switched it on, feeling a light buzzing sensation. There were two other buttons with plus and minus signs on them. He tested them out. He started off with speed two, pressing the toy against your clit.  
  
“Ohhh” she moaned “that’s good, mmm yeah!”  
  
He had accidentally stopped moving inside of her.  
  
“Keep fucking me.” She asked.  
  
“Oh... yeah.” He replied, soon beginning to move inside of her again. The feeling of him fucking her ass along with the sweet gentle buzzing of her toy had her building up in no time.  
  
He slid the dildo down her cunt, slipping and sliding across your wetness. He looked down. “Fucking hell! I swear you have never been this wet, my pet.”  
  
Her cheeks flushed from excitement. “Put it in.” She asked.  
  
“Yes, Mr. Clinton.” He obliged as he slid the toy inside her sopping cunt, which ate it up so easily due to how wet she was. It disappeared inside her almost instantly.  
  
“Now... fuck me... hard!”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” He replied. He began picking up the pace within her again as he thrust the toy into her, the vibrations massaging her beautifully.  
  
She was coming undone. The pleasure was too much. He rammed the toy in and out of her watching her fall apart beneath his touch. It was his favourite scene.  
  
“Do you want to come, angel?”  
  
She was huffing and panting, completely gone. “Yes! Oh fuck yes, please!” She begged.  
  
“Cum then, sweetie.” He rammed the vibrator deep inside of her and held it there, letting it press against her clit as he carried on making love to her asshole.  
  
Her body heaved, chest heaving, whilst Bill fucked both of her holes so well. She quickly climbed to the top of the mountain. Almost there. She reached the top and allowed herself to fall from the precipice.  
  
She stilled as her orgasm hit her in more places within her than she'd ever thought possible. The President closed his mouth over hers in a kiss to stop her screaming out. She sunk into it, her body thrusting of its own accord, trying in vain to milk every last ounce of pleasure it could.  
  
A single tear fell from one of het eyes as Bill's tongue massaged hers, his body slowing. He pulled back to look at her. He pulled the toy out of her, discarding it.  
  
“Angel... that was... incredible. You are so fucking beautiful.” He kissed her tenderly, looking into her eyes as he stroked her hair and wiped away her tear with his thumb.  
  
“I’m so close honey,” he informed her, “the way you squeezed around me...” then let out a sound in place of any words he could ever use to describe the feeling of her asshole contracting around his cock.  
  
“I want to come in your ass.”  
  
“Please.”  
  
He began thrusting again. Once she'd recovered from her orgasm, she was able to focus on him. “That’s is, Mr. President, fuck me hard. As hard as you want.”  
  
He sped up, slamming his body against hers, making slapping sounds on her skin.  
  
“How does my ass feel?”  
  
“So good around me, so fucking tight. I could do this forever.” He told her.  
  
“Give me your cum, sir.”  
  
She moved her hips, thrusting onto his cock. As she did so, she watched his face change, his expression contorting as his pleasure began to hit him.  
  
His hair was a sodden mess, sweat dripping from his forehead as he gave himself 100% to you.

  
“Uhh,” he stilled as thick hot jets of cum spurted into her ass. It was a strange sensation but felt amazing. She could feel the cum shooting a lot easier than if it was in her pussy. It felt so dirty, so naughty. He bit down on her neck as he spilled his load inside of her.  
  
He held her tight, squeezing her body, fingernails digging in. She lay beneath him, allowing her body to take him all in, taking all he had to offer. He poured the entirety of his emotions into her, holding her, loving her, adoring her.  
  
He moaned into her neck, kissing her, all lips and teeth and tongue. His cock pumped the last of his semen into het, as he held her tight, his grip on her subsiding as he came down.

He slipped out of her and held her close.

"God, I love you so damn much Hillary."  
"I love you too, and I really like this negligee."  
"I knew you're going to like it. And I love the way it looks at you. I'm glad we didn't rip it in half like that pink corset I brought you from Italy last month."  
He heard that big laugh he loved so much.  
"You're so beautiful, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."  
"I love you Billy, please don't leave me again."  
"I won't leave you. Ever. Daddy's back and he's not going anywhere."  
He kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep in each other's arms in a room lighted by the moonlight.

  



End file.
